Complete
by Ayesha Aeon
Summary: The feeling of emptiness, everyone feels it. But the time comes when you finally get what you had been waiting for so long and that is when you get Complete.


_**"Complete"**_

_**A Word To Say**__** : I really wanted to write this for I don't know how long. It was like a pressure on my mind and I really wanted to be free of it. It makes me happy. But the problem for me is not to 'do' a thing , the issue for me is to 'start' doing that thing. I always need a push to begin and I think I've received that so here's the story. It's not too long but I hope you'll enjoy. I request for reviews especially those who love Aeon too ;) **_

It was raining cats and dogs and she was walking her path silently in the cold night. Mid night actually. Drenched in rain water, her long coat wasn't doing any good to keep her away from getting sick. But this was what she had chosen for herself. The choice that only _she_ had made for herself. She would roll her eyes if someone was to say that she hadn't had a choice. In reality, there is always another choice. There is always another way, another door and another opportunity. This was what was good about opportunities and chances, they were imminent. A person's life could only be determined by the track he stepped his foot on. She had done it a long time ago and there was no going back now. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a cracking sound from the sky. The thundering. She had loved it since her childhood whereas most of the children freaked out. She was a different case from the very start. People called her stubborn, she said willpowered. People thought of her not to be an obedient person, she called herself an independent soul. But since when did people matter to her? No one..no one except... one. She shook her head slightly to prevent that topic but this was where she was really heading to.

The door opened even before she could lift her hand to knock. "Told you, didn't I?" the tone of the voice was triumphant as well as caring.

She brushed past him saying, "Yeah! Ever the fortune teller."

He closed the door smiling and took his time to examine her. He could see her soaked in rain and it was winter too. So he decided that _her_ getting ill was the last thing he wanted."Do you really want to get sick?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What do you say?" Ada and her games.

"Cmon. I think I can do something." They went upstairs to his bedroom with his wardrobe wide open and available to her. She knew he was a generous person, but this much? Or was it because of her?

"I'll make some coffee. " He left leaving her to her own choice. Again. Ada took his black shirt resembling the blue he wore in China. The fabric felt softer than it was under her touch. She put a full stop on her thoughts and dressed in his clothes. When she was done, she went to take a look in the mirror. The shirt was a little loose than her liking but she was really looking cool. Glancing at the shirt again, she inhaled the scent. Closing her eyes , she took in _his _scent. It was so intoxicating to the point of craziness. She'd spent so many years running from him. Always keeping the distance and creating invisible walls just to prevent him to reach her. She used to enjoy it but not anymore...She decided it and decided right there. It was enough of running away.

He was delighted to see her. Surprised would be better. He hadn't expected her to look this good in his clothes. But then, Ada Wong was full of surprises. He handed her the coffee filled mug and sat on the couch. Ada sat right beside him and they talked about everything. Music, movies, colours, food, games, missions, childhood, school, college and a lot of other topics. It was after a silence of fifteen minutes that he felt something warm on his thigh. He looked at Ada who had her eyes closed and cup of coffee lifelessly in her hand. Leon found her head resting on his shoulder. Her sleeping form was telling that she was really tired. He placed her cup on the table taking it from her hand when she snuggled even closer. He smiled genuinely. Lifting his arm and being careful enough not to leave her head hanging, he wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her close to himself and placing his head gently on hers, he went to sleep as well. Everything seemed to be prefect. They both felt safe and at peace. He had never experienced this feeling of the last piece fitted to the puzzle. Everything was just okay. And finally in his life, he felt complete.

_**A/N: Did you like it? Yes? then review and tell me. I want to know my weaknesses. In case you didn't like it, you'll again have to review. Love Aeon 3 **_


End file.
